


Hairstyles

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Tatsuya's hairstyle has a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tattoosanta for giving me this headcanon for Himuro. Based back in Tatsuya and Taiga's elementary school years.

Taiga frowned when Tatsuya finally approached the court, tugging on Alex’s sleeve. “Alex, Tatsuya is really late! We’re not gonna be able to play a lot of basketball today.”

“Well I’m sure he had a reason Taiga and I can still teach you two plenty!” Alex replied with a laugh, ruffling the young boy’s hair as the other finally made his way to them, “Hey Tatsuya! You were kind of late today, huh?”

“Uh...yeah.” Tatsuya mumbled, rubbing his arm, “Before we play basketball...could I show you something?”

“Aw, come on Tatsuya!” Kagami groaned, “I was waiting all day so we could play together but now you wanna talk about something else?”

“Now, Taiga.” Alex began, “We should let Tatsuya talk, then we can get to work on basketball!”

“No! Taiga’s right, he was waiting to play basketball we should do that first!” Tatsuya exclaimed, “Besides...I probably actually shouldn’t tell you about this yet…”

“Are you sure Tatsuya?” Alex asked, sitting herself down to his height, “We can always play after you tell us. I’m sure Taiga doesn’t mind.”

“I’m sure.” Tatsuya mumbled, “It’s not important anyway…”

Alex frowned before giving the boy a pat on the head, “Okay, but if you want to tell me you come and tell me.”

Tatsuya gave a small nod before walking over to his brother with a seemingly forced smile and began practicing with his brother. Alex sat on the nearby bleachers, frowning at the black haired boy after finding it impossible to join them herself. What could Tatsuya have wanted to say? Before she could think more on it though, Taiga fell back into Tatsuya, knocking the older boy down, his face hitting the court.

“Tatsuya!” Alex yelled, jumping off the bleachers and running over to the boys, “Tatsuya, are you okay?”

“My cheek hurts.” He replied, rubbing his left cheek with a sniffle, “I think it might be bleeding.”

“I’m sorry Tatsuya!” Taiga cried, kneeling next to his brother, “I didn’t mean to hit into you!”

“Taiga, it’s gonna be okay.” Alex said to the red haired boy before turning back to the injured one, “Now Tatsuya, I’m gonna look at your cheek, okay? I’m gonna have to move your hair.”

“No! I mean, I think my cheek will be okay, you don’t need to look under my hair!” Tatsuya exclaimed.

“Now, now, I just wanna make sure it’s okay.” Alex replied, moving the hair with a hand, “I’m sure it’ll be--oh.”

Alex blinked as she held the hair back from the young boy’s face, giving the milky eye she’d been met with one more look before dropping the hair. Is that what he wanted to talk about?

“Tatsuya, your eye...it looks kind of weird.” Taiga said from where he sat, “Why does it look like that?”

“I...uh….” Tatsuya frowned, tears welling in the eye they could see, “I’m blind in one eye...I was thinking about tell you guys about it today...but…”

“Tatsuya, why did you have second thoughts about telling us?” Alex asked with a small frown on her face.

“Well...before I knew you guys I didn’t hide it and I was teased a lot…” Tatsuya replied with a sniffle, “Besides I thought you’d think I couldn’t be as good at basketball because I can’t see as well…”

“Now come on, Tatsuya!” Alex said with a laugh, “You don’t think the fact I need glasses makes me less of a player, right? Why would you think the fact you have a blind eye would make me see you as less of a player?”

“Besides.” Taiga added with a mumble, “Those guys who made fun of you were just mean. You’re still the best big brother a guy could have…”

“You..you guys really mean it?” Tatsuya asked, rubbing the tears away from his eye, “You don’t think…?”

“Now, now.” Alex laughed, “You’re still the same Tatsuya as you were yesterday, we just know something more about you now, yeah?”

“Yeah...I guess so…” Tatsuya mumbled, standing up, “Do you think we could just play more basketball?”

“Yeah!” Taiga exclaimed, “Let’s keep playing!”

Alex sighed, a smile crossing her face, as the boys continued dribbling the ball. She couldn't help but feel this experience had brought them closer and taken a weight off the little boy’s shoulders. “Don’t worry Tatsuya.” She mumbled, “You can always count on us.”

 

 


End file.
